The Mysterious Last Day of July
MYSTERIOUS LAST DAY OF JULY CHAPTER 60 OF THE MANGA ( Anime Cross-reference---None ) ( Story Note---To fully understand the plot of this chapter of the story, please go to Chapter 10 of the manga and reread the summary, or go to Episode 7 of the anime and watch it again, to see what Urabe does to influence and impress Tsubaki. ) Summary Even during the summer, when there is no school, Urabe and Tsubaki still meet at their special bridge to do their daily drool routine. And today is no exception. However, Tsubaki is melancholy since school will start soon, and he will not get to see Urabe wearing her lightweight, clingy, braless, sexy sundresses anymore. Urabe picks up on his sadness, and promises something different tomorrow, the last day of July. The next day, Tsubaki is ready at the meeting place, with his eyes closed as requested. Urabe arrives, and they do the drool taste with his eyes still closed. But what is happening ? The image that is piggy-backed on today's drool is that of a darkened twilight, coldness, and the beginning of a snow storm ! Tsubaki finally is allowed to open his eyes, and it is a sight to behold. Urabe is standing in front of him, but wearing a heavy winter coat, a scarf, black tights, and is wearing cute white girl's gloves ! A short, black pleated skirt is just peeking out from under the coat's hemline. But aren't you hot, Tsbuaki calmly asks ??? " I'M VERY HOT ", exclaims Urabe as she removes her winter items as quickly as possible. " I'm drenched in sweat ! ", she further interjects. She declares that she only wanted to show Tsubaki 'something interesting' ! Tsubaki, as is the case many times, is left to himself to ponder what just happened. He stows away yet another picture of Urabe in his mind, the picture of Urabe dressed for a winter nighttime snow storm, with snow already beginning to fall, all created and presented on the last day of July ! Plot Tsubaki is bored. It is the next to the last day of July, he is dressed casual in a Stingray T-shirt and denim capri pants, and he is waiting for Urabe at their usual place on the bridge. But she is late ! Eventually, Urabe shows up, riding her bicycle, and wearing a cute, light, sheer fabric sundress. They do their daily drool routine, but then a melancholy look comes upon Tsubaki's face. Urabe inquires, and is told that he is sad that school will begin in a couple of days. But the real reason he is sad is that today and tomorrow will probably be the last days that he will see Urabe so 'lightly dressed' when she wears her sundresses. Why, she doesn't even wear a bra when she is in her sundress ! Urabe contemplates for a moment, then tells Tsubaki to meet her here, same time, same place, tomorrow. Something is up, but what ? That evening, Youko takes a phone call; it is Urabe. Youko is as cute as ever, wearing a baby-doll blouse and an above-the-knee hemline denim skirt. Tsubaki takes the phone call; Urabe wants him to be on time, but to then close his eyes, and keep them closed until she gets there, and then tell him that he can open them. What she is going to do is special. Yes, something is afoot ! Tsubaki speculates in his mind what she might be planning ? Maybe wearing a yukata ? ( Tsubaki has seen Urabe in a yukata twice before. { See manga chapter 27B, and anime OAV episode 14 } ) The next day, the last day of July, that afternoon Tsbuaki is at the special bridge meeting place with his eyes closed. But he can hear the sound of Urabe's bicycle arriving. Keeping his eyes closed as he has done in the past ( see manga chapter 1 & anime episode 2 ), he accepts her drool as usual, however, an additional scene is piggy-backed and overlaid onto today's drool. Tsubaki, in his mind, but with his eyes still closed, sees their surroundings on the bridge, but it is bathed in the dark of twilight now. There is a cold breeze blowing, and it has just began to lightly snow ! How can it snow on the last day of July ? He can feel it and see it in his mind ! How ??? When told that he can open his eyes, he gets the surprise of the summer ! Urabe is standing in front of him, but wearing a heavy winter coat, a scarf, black tights, and is wearing cute white girl's gloves ! A short, black pleated skirt is just peeking out from under the coat's hemline. Urabe asks Tsubaki what he has just seen in his mind, and he tells her. She then recalls that she one time before was able to transmit a whole scene with her drool; it was a scene of sunshine and warmth as she was wearing her black bikini under her winter coat ( manga chapter 10 ). Urabe wanted to try again to do that with a winter scene this time, which she did today, successfully. But aren't you hot, Tsbuaki calmly asks ??? " I'M VERY HOT ", exclaims Urabe as she removes her winter items as quickly as possible. " I'm drenched in sweat ! ", she further interjects. Urabe is now down to wearing only a sweat soaked white blouse, and her short skirt with tights. She unbuttons the shirt for cooling, thereby reveling a generous cleavage. She declares that she only wanted to show Tsubaki 'something interesting' ! Urabe packs all the extra clothes into her bike basket, and with a departing greeting, rides off 'into the sunset'. Tsubaki, as is the case many times, is left to himself to ponder what just happened. He stows away yet another picture of Urabe in his mind, the picture of Urabe dressed for a winter nighttime snow storm, with snow already beginning to fall, all created and presented on the last day of July !